


Psychopaths Protect Each Other

by wheezing_tardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezing_tardis/pseuds/wheezing_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just moved in with John and Mary and things were working astoundingly well. But, after all, John's two favorite human beings on earth are a psychopath and a sociopath, so the multiple household disasters should probably have been expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychopaths Protect Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Whee! Another ficlet!  
> This one I wrote in class while I was so bored I had to restrain myself from shooting the classroom walls.  
> Hopefully it turned out well.   
> Plus, I have an idea for an eventual next chapter yay!  
> Enjoy!

John walks into his flat and sees a brown heap that could have at some point in history passed as cake lying on the table. At each side of it stand his favorite two human beings on this earth, smiling sweetly and trying hard not to look guilty, all the while giggling like 5-year-olds that have done something bad.  
"Okay, what did you explode this time?", John asked with a disapproving glance.  
"Look! We made cake! Just for you!", Mary half-shouted in his direction while Sherlock nodded like a happy puppy on the other side of the table.  
"Did you at least make some tea as well?" the doctor retorted, amused by the other man's face.  
"Of course we did!", Sherlock answered proudly, getting up and taking long strides towards the kitchen to fetch his favorite blogger his favorite tea.  
John could get used to this.  
Sherlock had been living with them for two weeks now and had behaved astoundingly well, respecting John's and Mary's privacy (good) and going through a strange bonding thing with Mary, which had been the cause of the greatest quantity of household accidents since he moved in with his wife (not good).  
He still wanted to know what they'd done this time, so when everybody was settled, John with a cuppa in his hand and in his comfy armchair, with Mary and Sherlock sitting cross legged on the floor (definitely 5-year-olds), he asked:   
"Well?"  
"Well, what?" came Sherlock's instant response.  
"What did you do, my two little sweethearts?!" John said, imitating the shrill voice of a stern kindergarten teacher.  
Sherlock forced a cough.  
Mary was studiously ignoring John and fumbling with the Persian rug on the floor.  
"Mary accidentally shot the bathtub", said Sherlock, grimacing.  
John almost spat the tea back into the mug. "You what?" he asked, glaring accusingly at his wife.  
"Sherlock tried to repair the damage! But it kind of..."  
"Well, I was going to fix it, but then I remembered a gorgeous experiment that I always wanted to do, but you never let me because the bathroom in 221B was taboo-ground..." Sherlock continued, mimicking quotation marks with his fingers at those last words.  
"Of course it was, it's the bloody bathroom!" John nearly shouted. "What. Did. You. Do?!"


End file.
